<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swimming Enabler by scarlettholly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605687">Swimming Enabler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly'>scarlettholly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, its pool tiMe they are swimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohane isn’t having much fun at the pool. Dia insists on finding out why and helping her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swimming Enabler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yohane sat at the edge of the pool, watching the rest of Aqours have fun in the water. The summer nights photoshoot was finally over and they had been given some free time to enjoy the water.</p><p>Yohane was doing anything but that at the moment. The dark sky above her and the bright neon lights that decorated the poolside seemed to make everyone else but her excited. Tugging at her devil jacket, Yohane tried to cover more of her exposed skin. Wearing this bikini was not the most pleasant experience. The thought of people’s eyes on her looking at her body like <em> that </em> just made Yohane uncomfortable. </p><p>She sat miserably watching everyone else enjoy the pool.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Dia asked, swimming up to where Yohane was sitting. “Don’t want to go for a swim?”</p><p>Yohane shook her head. “No way!”</p><p>“You can swim right?” Dia asked.</p><p>“O-of course! The great Fallen Angel would never be defeated by something as simple as water!” Yohane zipped up her jacket, feeling even more self conscious so she crossed her arms. She <em> could </em> swim just not well but that wasn't the problem here. </p><p>“I can teac-”</p><p>“No!” Yohane yelled back at her before apologising. “Sorry that's just…. That's not it.”</p><p>“Can you tell me what it is?” Dia asked, looking up at her patiently.</p><p>Yohane blinked at her for a second, staring nervously. It wouldn’t be too bad to tell Dia… She’d understand maybe?</p><p>“I’m not comfortable in these…” Yohane trailed off, looking down. She hoped Dia would understand what she meant even with all the vagueness.</p><p>“Kanan might have one of those vests you can borrow… And I know I have some gym shorts in my bag that I don’t mind you getting wet.”</p><p>“Wait Dia…” </p><p>Yohane couldn’t understand why Dia was doing all this for her? Yohane was the only who simply couldn’t deal with wearing something while everyone else was fine with it. Yohane knew this was her own fault for being so sensitive.</p><p>Dia gave her a smile before she pushed off against the wall and made a quick beeline through the water to Kanan. Yohane watched them talk between themselves before Dia glanced back at Yohane, giving her another smile.</p><p>Dia swam back over and pushed herself up out of the pool, sitting next to Yohane. “Kanan said you could borrow her spare, it’s called a rash guard apparently.” She flashed a locker key in her hand and spoke confidently. “Come along now.” With that Dia stood up and started to head to the changing rooms, dripping water as she walked.</p><p>Yohane followed behind. It wasn’t long before Dia tossed her a light blue rash guard with some white gym shorts. It felt weird holding these. They made Yohane wonder why Dia, or Kanan for that matter, were putting in so much time to help her. </p><p>Slipping the rashguard and shorts over the top of her bikini, Yohane stood for a second, getting used to them. She headed over to her locker to put her devil hoodie away. </p><p>By the time she closed the locker door, Yohane had to admit she already felt more comfortable. </p><p>Dia smiled at her, offering out her hand. “Now, shall we swim?”</p><p>“S-sure?” Yohane mumbled, taking her hand while trying to ignore the way her heartbeat faster.</p><p>Dia led her back to the pool. They walked towards the deep end and Dia glanced over at Yohane. “You know I always want to jump in but I have to be more mature about these things… You understand?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Dia gripped Yohane’s hand tighter, searching for some kind of reassurance. “And that's exactly why you're going to be my enabler.” </p><p>Yohane gave her a grin, counting to three before jumping in. Yohane sunk below the water then quickly swam back up to see Dia was right there with her. Dia’s soft laughter and overjoyed look made Yohane’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>A lifeguard blew his whistle, scolding them both for ignoring the rules. Dia apologised, incredibly embarrassed.</p><p>“It's fun to forget yourself sometimes…” Dia mumbled quietly to Yohane, before scoffing and softly shaking her head as she treaded water.</p><p>“Want to jump in again?” Yohane asked tentatively, looking back up at the lifeguard who seemed to have lost interest.</p><p>“N-no… I'm going to just swim, I think...”</p><p>Yohane nodded. There was some dishonesty to Dia’s tone but she left it at that. Not her place to push after all. “Well I guess I'm going to see what game Chika is playing.” </p><p>Yohane looked around to see You was on a massive float while Chika and Ruby tried to tip it over. You held on well but Chika soon capsized her and climbed on the float herself. A second of sulking and You got to try and ruin Chika’s turn. It seemed like a fun little chaotic game.</p><p>Dia hummed, as they both watched the commotion. “Find me later and I suppose I'll jump in once more…” </p><p>“It's a deal.” Yohane replied, giving Dia one last smile before they parted ways. “And Dia… Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to go swimming,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>